User Interfaces (UIs) are generally organized in terms of hierarchical file systems. This stands in contrast to the way a user thinks, which is generally in terms of an association network of ideas. Association networks are referred to as maps hereinafter. Viewed as a data structure, an association network is a graph.
In older Personal Computer (PC) systems and UIs, information has been organized along the structure of the file system of a computer. Mobile phone UIs, in contrast, have been organized task-wise, but they are neither customizable nor map-structured. These older application programs are designed just for organizing and navigating information. However, as can easily be recognized, in today's computing environment there is a great need for application programs that provide a richer system of functionality that allows users to utilize them for a wide variety of functions. The additional functions of creation, innovation, understanding, learning, communication and commerce of information have had to be accessed by means of disparate devices and application programs with various types of UIs. These functions are disparate with respect to each other on a conceptual as well as on the implementation level. Users have been forced to move from one device and/or application program to another, possibly converting information from one format to another, and/or synchronizing data between devices and to switch from one mindset to another, in performing these functions.
Further, older systems have UIs that typically organize information in terms of a hierarchical file system. The items can be pictures, videos, links to web pages, text notes, files, and/or the like.
Unfortunately, such hierarchical file systems fail to relate items of information in a user-friendly manner such that a user might be able to access one piece of information from another related piece of information, when the two pieces of information are organized as different items.
Existing systems restrict customization of the UIs as well. Customization of a UI has been confined to the possibility, in some applications, of adding items to menus whose structure has otherwise been decided in advance and designed by a UI designer. For example, the WINDOWS desktop can be customized to some extent, but its menus have structures that are largely pre-programmed by the developers. Moreover, items on such systems cannot be interlinked. Such problems become even more acute when we deal with mobile systems, such as cellular phones.
Another disadvantage of existing systems is that they are device-dependent.
Thus, there is a need for a method, system and apparatus for creating user interfaces for terminals in mobile use that are compatible with all sorts of terminals.
Further, there is a need for a mechanism that allows individual users to customize their own terminals in accordance with their own preferences and needs.